


dirty little secret

by wispir



Series: Mainly Dreamnap song fics !! thumbs_up [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ANY OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED BESIDES DREAM AND SAPNAP ARE ONLY MINOR CHARACTERS YEAH !!!, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Exhibitionism, Explosions, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS TO MAKE SURE WOO, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vibrators, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispir/pseuds/wispir
Summary: THIS IS NOT PURELY CANON I SWEAR TO GODanywaysSapnap and Dream are in a secret relationship. They fuck in a public area and have to be quick before someone spots them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mainly Dreamnap song fics !! thumbs_up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> I- I've had this in my drafts for a month. IT TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH AND FOR WHAT???/? ??  
> ANYWAYS WOO i dont really like this but its apart of the song fic list i have so i have no choice to post it

“D-Dream-” Sapnap stuttered, a blush across his face. 

Dream was getting extremely physically affectionate with the raven, in public. The taller would occasionally run a hand down his thigh, wrap his arms around his waist, pecking his neck rarely, or even sneakily peck his lips in front of everyone. Now, Dream would usually keep the PDA low, since their relationship was kept a secret, but for some reason he switched and now is so close to basically exposing their relationship with everyone on the SMP. 

“What?” Dream smugly looked up at him, the hand gripping his thigh sliding higher. 

“W-what are you doing?” Sapnap’s hand grabbed Dream’s wrist, a soft glare on his face. 

“Absolutely nothing,” Dream hummed, tapping his inner thigh with his index finger. 

Oh, he was doing something, it was quite fucking obvious. Sapnap didn’t know why he was doing this, especially at an event like this. It was the Manburg festival, and Schlatt was still president. Sapnap thanked god that they weren’t where everyone else was, they were too busy playing games. Dream hiked Sapnap’s thigh over his shoulder, pinning the raven down.

“Dream!” Sapnap protested, the red on his face growing darker.

This was so wrong, and Sapnap knew. Dream’s hands traveled higher, stopping at his waistband, before slowly sliding his pants down.

“W-wait- Dream, uh-” Sapnap fumbled his words, hands stopping Dream from going further.

“What’s wrong? Do you not want to do this?” Dream perked up, pulling his hands away.

“N-no! I mean- no. It’s not that, I-I’m just.. Embarrassed.” Sapnap looked away from the dirty blonde.

Dream smirked. “Is it because this is new to you? Baby, there’s no need to be embarrassed, no one will find us,” Dream whispered, “all you need to do is be quiet.” 

Be quiet. That was a hard thing for Sapnap. Whenever they got  _ sexual,  _ Sapnap was never quiet, always loud and responsive to everything Dream did. It was a slight problem whenever they’d try to do something  _ almost  _ in public, Sapnap whining too loudly before someone went to check on them, only to see the raven feigning being hurt, Dream comforting him.

“Or, how about I do _this,”_ Dream smirked. Sapnap gasped, feeling the taller shove something inside him. 

“F-fuck, don’t do that so suddenly-!” Sapnap whined, shifting uncomfortably.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dream half-heartedly apologized, running a hand down to caress Sapnap’s thigh. 

“What did you even-”    
  
“A vibrator.”    
  
“Dream!” Sapnap blushed, adjusting the way he sat. 

“I won’t go  _ too  _ overboard, hopefully.” Dream laughed, retracting his hands and sitting up. “Have fun.” 

Sapnap sat there in shock, watching Dream go over to the minigames area. Quickly, he sat up, pulling his pants back up before following after the dirty blonde. They were in the boxing ring, Fundy vs Quackity. 

\--

“Woo!! Go Quackity!” Sapnap cheered, making the shorter more encouraged.

Sapnap had completely forgotten about the object inside him, until Dream suddenly switched it up one level. Sapnap suddenly went quiet of his cheers, his legs trembling lightly, and his face dusted a light shade of pink. It really didn't feel like much, it was just so sudden. Sapnap shook his head, giving a quick glare to Dream, and then going back to cheering on Quackity. 

In the end, Quackity won. The two were arguing about it once they got out, but only playfully. Sapnap ran up to Quackity, congratulating him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. The two chatted happily, Dream behind them. 

“Ohh, Sapnap, do you want to hang out tomorrow? Karl and I were thinking of going somewhere, but wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along.” Quackity looked at the raven.

“Sure! I would love hanging out with you two,” Sapnap grinned, leaning forward. 

“Haha! YES, let’s go!” Quackity cheered.

“Alright, well I’m gonna go check out the other games, see you!” Sapnap got up, waving at the shorter.

Quackity waved back, watching Sapnap walk off. Dream followed, his hands in his sweater pocket. 

“How are you feeling?” Dream grinned, looking at Sapnap.

“I got used to it,” 

“Oh?” Dream smirked, raising it up two levels.

Sapnap shoved a hand onto his mouth, his legs pressing together. He glared at Dream, his face red as he uncovered his mouth. 

“F-fuck you,” Sapnap hissed, looking down to avoid eye contact.

“Whaat?” Dream snickered, wrapping a hand around his waist.

They continued walking, Sapnap trembling occasionally. They were now at the prize game, where you would win a prize if you shot the target, and dunk the person standing on the plank. Sapnap offered, his face red, and shaking slightly. Played off the shaking as he was just cold, it was November anyways. 

“You wanna go? Alright, here’s your bow and three arrows.” Fundy grinned, handing the raven the said items.

Sapnap stretched the string, pulling it back hard enough that the wood strained and bent with it. His focus had solely gone onto the target ahead of him, waiting to shoot. Tubbo was the one standing on the plank, waiting to be dunked, especially because he knew the raven was well rounded with any given weapon to him. Sapnap was about to shoot, when his legs almost buckled forward, dropping the bow and arrow. 

“Are you good?” Fundy asked, walking to Sapnap.

“Y-yeah, I just hurt my wrist yesterday, and I guess I just pulled too hard,” Sapnap sheepishly grinned, picking the bow and arrow back up. 

Dream had fucking cranked it up a level, a lopsided grin on his face when Sapnap shot him a glare. The younger pulled the bow back once again, zoning into the target ahead. He let go of the string, watching the arrow pierce right through and press the button. Tubbo shrieked, being dumped into the water. Sapnap caught the prize that was shot out, analyzing it and then tossing it to Karl.

“Oh- thanks!” Karl grinned. “Ah- wait! Hold on, we’re forgetting about Party Island! Let’s go party there, I mean- I worked pretty hard there,” Karl suggested.

“Sure!” Everyone agreed, running off to the Party Island, dancing on the color changing floor and leaning on the fences. 

Sapnap was dancing with Karl and Quackity, giggling. Dream watched the raven, sitting on the fence in front of the Pokimane statue. He suddenly got up, dragging Sapnap with him.

“Sorry! We just need to talk!” Dream called out.

Dream dragged Sapnap away, and they stood behind the blackstone statue. Dream grabbed the remote out of his pocket, before turning up all the levels.

“M-mmnghf!” Sapnap muffled his moans with a hand over his mouth, knees buckling forward and collapsing onto the ground. 

Sapnap’s eyes welled with tears as he shook in pleasure, the vibrator rested against his prostate, on whatever level Dream had it on. 

“Look at you, in so much pleasure,” Dream purred, grabbing Sapnap’s chin, lifting his head up. 

The raven’s face was deep red, his hands struggling to grab onto Dream’s arms. 

“T-too strong! Too much-” Sapnap whined, pulling Dream into a sloppy kiss. 

The dirty blonde’s hand slid down to grip at Sapnap’s waist, squeezing tightly as he deepened the kiss. 

“Dream, Dream, Dream!” Sapnap chanted, sweat running down his face as drool ran down his mouth. 

“Alright, let’s move onto the real thing now, just be as quiet as you can,” Dream turned the vibrator off, both hands running down to unbuckle his pants.

Sapnap whined, feeling Dream tug his pants down to where it ended at his calves. He jolted up when he felt the older pull the vibrator out, relaxing back into his arms. Dream nipped at his neck, restraining himself from leaving any obvious hickeys or love bites on the raven’s pale skin. 

“Mm-mnghh,” Sapnap whined, his hands gripping Dream’s shoulders. 

He gasped when he felt Dream go lower, mouthing at his nipple. Sapnap squirmed, shutting his eyes closed as he shook his head, biting his bottom lip. The taller nipped at it lightly, Sapnap freezing for a second before shaking lightly. Sapnap could hear the group at party island, loud and happy, having fun. Oh, how they would react seeing the fire hybrid getting railed by a sadistic leader. 

“P-please don’t tease, we don’t have that much time for this,” Sapnap stuttered out, looking at the dirty blonde in the eyes. 

“Hm, but don’t you want them to see you? See you all fucked out because of me? Or do you want to keep playing the dangerous game of keeping this a secret?” Dream grinned.

Sapnap stayed quiet, silently begging Dream to just fuck him senseless. Dream huffed, before shoving two fingers into Sapnap’s mouth. The raven gasped, before sucking on his fingers, salivating over it so Dream could just fuck him already. The dirty blonde huffed, before pulling his fingers out, dragging down and prodding at Sapnap’s entrance. 

“Dream please, please fuck me already, please.!” Sapnap whimpered, covering his mouth quickly when the taller thrusted in, letting out a loud moan into his hand. 

Dream thrusted a finger into him, quickly shoving in a second finger in as well. The raven was squirming, legs closing shut, only to be spread open again by Dream’s hand. He was scissoring Sapnap open, tears running down Sapnap’s face. 

“N-no time! Please just fuck me!” Sapnap pleaded, throwing his head back when Dream thrusted into his prostate. 

“You slut, just want me to fuck up into you? Yeah?” Dream breathed into his ear. 

Sapnap nodded frantically, whining when he felt Dream pull his fingers out. The dirty blonde unbuckled his pants, shuffling out of them, stopping at his calves. They paused when they heard footsteps nearby, hearing Tubbo speaking as he walked past them. When Tubbo fully passed them, Dream spoke.

“Sorry baby, this’ll hurt,” Dream kissed the raven softly, before pulling away to spit on his cock. 

Dream grunted when he slicked his cock up, before positioning it at Sapnap’s entrance. He covered Sapnap's mouth, before thrusting all the way in. Sapnap cried into his palm, grip tightening on Dream's sweater. Dream let him adjust, before thrusting up into him. He was rough, biting into Sapnap’s pale skin, marking him up. 

“Fuh-fuck..!” Sapnap whined loudly, muffled by Dream's hand.

“You’re being a little- a little loud, huh? Thought you didn’t want to be- fuck- didn’t want to be loud?” Dream grunted, god, Sapnap was just so perfect.

The raven couldn’t answer him, only falling apart with a hand over his mouth. He was so pretty, his dark hair disheveled, tear-stained cheeks, a red face, and sweat forming around his forehead. Dream really wished he could take a picture and show it off, but that's strange on many levels of decency. 

"You're so pretty, gorgeous. Just- hah- look at you," Dream panted out, thrusting into him harder.

It wasn't the best position they were in, but god, could Dream fuck Sapnap up. He was already losing it, his eyes lustful as he tried keeping eye contact with Dream. Dream smirked, before stopping his thrusting because Schlatt started yelling.

“Get to the podium fools! Come on over!” both Schlatt and Quackity started yelling, the people yelling no.

“GET OVER HERE!” Schlatt yelled again, which made them all come over. 

The pair looked over at each other, before Dream started slowly thrusting back into Sapnap. The thrusts were slow, so fucking slow that Sapnap couldn’t take it anymore. Dream’s hand still covered his mouth, grunted quietly when Sapnap thrusted back into him. They could hear Schlatt’s voice echoing from the microphone he spoke from.

Sapnap moved Dream’s hand from his mouth, “F-faster-” Sapnap whimpered quietly.

“Tch, fine you whiny slut,” Dream hissed out, thrusting faster into him, but not all the way, to not be loud.

Dream’s hand was back to covering Sapnap’s mouth, who was whining into his palm. God- Sapnap was so close, so close to his orgasm, but the way Dream was thrusting just wasn't helping. Sapnap thought it was Tubbo speaking now, but he couldn’t tell as he was getting railed by his boyfriend. 

“You like that? You fucking like that, you bitch? Fucking in public- at such an important event, huh?” Dream whispered in his ear, Sapnap only able to whine into his hand. 

Schlatt was yelling now, he could hear Techno too? It sounded like chaos, and the dirty blonde took the chance to thrust into Sapnap harder. The raven moaned into his hand, his eyes rolling back to his head. Sapnap was tapping Dream’s arm frantically.

“Oh, you gonna cum? You gonna be a good boy and cum? Go ahead, you were being such a good doll,” Dream purred, unfazed by the loud fireworks that were now being fired.

Dream pulled his hand away from Sapnap’s mouth, who moaned loudly, but it was muffled by the loud explosions of fireworks behind him. They flashed red, blue, and white, making the raven look stunning as the lights reflected off his skin.   
  
“D-Dream!” Sapnap cried, cumming untouched, shaking.

“F-fuck-” Dream groaned, Sapnap squeaking when a body slammed right next to them, although unconscious. 

Dream forcefully turned the raven’s head back to look at him, his hips stuttering as he came inside. Dream pulled out, watching cum spill out of Sapnap's hole. He hummed, before shoving the vibrator back in, making Sapnap yelp.

“Don’t worry, just to keep the cum from spilling out,” Dream grinned, taking off his green sweater, using it to wipe the sweat off both of them.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to put that back on,” Sapnap made a face.

“Pfft, no way,” Dream laughed, helping the raven slide his boxers and pants back on. 

Sapnap sighed, before standing up, Dream tying his sweater around his waist. The taller grabbed Sapnap’s waist, an ender pearl in hand.

“Alright, let’s get out of this mess,” Dream sighed, pearling off in the direction of the SMP. 

No one would ever know what happened, only because a certain pink haired anarchist massacred them all. 


End file.
